


Collaboration

by ryoryo



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoryo/pseuds/ryoryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die and Shinya have tried to write a song together, but it never quite worked out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collaboration

"Hey, Shin-chan." Totchi flopped down next to Shinya and dove into his bento. "You know, I just realized... how come you've never written a song with Die? He's written songs with everyone else..."

"Ano... I don't really know. We tried once, but it didn't work."

Die almost snorted. Once. Right. Actually, they'd tried three times.

***

The first time, they'd been sitting in Shinya's kitchen, pencils ready and paper everywhere. They'd traded a few ideas and squeaked out a whole verse before getting completely stuck. Most of Die's attention was already scattered by the fact that he was actually alone with Shinya, and at that point he'd finally given himself over to simply watching Shinya nibble delicately at his pencil. He almost protested aloud when Shinya stopped.

"Die... is something the matter?"

Which is when Die realized that, if Shinya wasn't nibbling on his pencil, perhaps he could be persuaded to nibble on something else. So he kissed him. They never got around to nibbling, but he did find out that Shinya had extremely skillful hands.

***

The second time, they'd been sitting on Die's couch and only managed a few lines and half a melody to go with them before Die stopped resisting the urge to wrap one arm around his bandmate and start running his hands through his hair. This time things did progress to nibbling and Die discovered that Shinya's mouth was just as talented as his hands.

***

The third time, Die didn't wait for them to sit down.


End file.
